Conventionally, on websites such as electronic commerce (e-commerce) websites, seller users submit product information associated with the products they are selling to be posted on the website. For example, a seller user may submit a set of product information for a product that he or she is selling over the website, where the set of product information may be displayed at a webpage associated with that product. The submitted set of product information may include text (e.g., title, attributes), video, images, and/or other media that describe the product.
Typically, a search engine associated with the website is able to search for the sets of product information relevant to a search query input by a search user by matching the search query to keywords included in the titles of the various sets of product information. In some e-commerce websites, if the keywords in a title of set of product information A matches one or more keywords in the search user's search query, then set of product information A will be determined as a search result. When a set of product information is determined as a search result, it will be shown to the search user and thus increase the chance that the product associated with set of product information A will be purchased. If the keywords included in the title of set of product information A rarely matches the keywords of a search query, then the chance that it will be displayed for and purchased by the search user decreases. As such, it is evident that the selection of appropriate keywords to be included in a title may increase the probability that a set of product information will be displayed for users. Similarly, the selection of less appropriate keywords to be included in the title may prevent search users from finding desired sets of product information in an efficient manner. The search user who has trouble finding desired sets of product information may need to repeatedly revise his or her search queries, which may be frustrating and also increase the workload for the search engine.